Dorothy Unsworth
|-|Dorothy= |-|Reve= |-|Dorothy (Asleep)= Summary Dorothy Unsworth is a witch from the Witches' Forest and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Coral Peacock squad of the Magic Knights. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher in the Glamour World | Likely Low 6-B, higher in the Glamour World Name: Dorothy Unsworth (Possessed by the elf Reve) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 27, nearly 28 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Magic Knight, Noble, Coral Peacock's Captain, Dream mage, Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Pocket Reality Manipulation (In her Glamour World, everything in it follows her orders), BFR (Can send anyone in the Glamour World by thinking), Sleep Manipulation (Can make anyone in the Glamour World asleep against their will. If they fall asleep, they will never wake up again), Dream Manipulation, Danmaku, Aura, Creation (Can create virtually anything in the Glamour World), Flight, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) | Same abilities as before as well as Rage Power. Attack Potency: At least City level (Comparable if not stronger than Rill), higher in the Glamour World | Likely Small Country level (As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, she should not be far weaker than Licht), higher in the Glamour World (Would've killed Charmy, Luck, Magna and others if Vanessa didn't manipulate Fate.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to the other Captains.) | At least FTL (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level | Likely Small Country level (Stronger than before.) Stamina: Incredibly high, as a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Dorothy possesses an immense amount of Mana. Her magic amount has vastly increased after becoming an elf. Range: Several hundreds of meters with magic. Universal in the Glamour World Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire Intelligence: Average Human Weaknesses: She cannot control causalities created from her creations such as chemical reactions and cannot manipulate others' magic. She can also unintentionally manifest things if someone manages to make her think of said things. Dimensional Travel users should be able to escape from the Glamour World. Finally, the Glamour World can be destroyed, which will free the opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream Magic 「夢魔法 Yume Mahō」:' A magic attribute that allows the user to manipulate a dream-like world. *'Dream Magic: Glamour World 「夢魔法『幻惑の界グラマーワールド』 Yume Mahō "Guramā Wārudo"」:' Dorothy releases a dark mist that pulls anything it touches into a dream-like world. It affects people and inanimate objects, like buildings. Those trapped inside grow drowsier as time passes and die if they fall asleep. Key: Pre-Possession | Elf Form (Reve) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Witches Category:Danmaku Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Knights Category:Magical Girls Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Military Characters Category:Shueisha